teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Frogurt
Not to be confused with Future Frogurt as this is '''Kid Frogurt' of the present timeline-''Coming Soon to Xenoverse 3, Frogurt will be donning the Clothing and Colors from their mother with their Sword being a gift from their paternal grandfather Frogurt is the omnigendered child of Puddin and Cooler as well as the grandchild of Dumplin, Towa, and King Cold. Appearance Frogurt's normal look mostly takes after their father due to the Freeza Race features such as the armor, blue armor head piece, red face stripes, body structure, ears, horns, and tail. From their mother they have her facial structure and features, cat-shaped mouth, light blue eyes, eye-shape, the armor is light gray to match their mother's skin tone, holes around the body, had their nails painted green, and a light blue Majin tentacle sticking out of the head. Frogurt wears their mother's colors (neon yellow tunic, pink pants, green belt, black scarf, black boots, and black wristbands (alternatively they either wear yellow elf shoes green tennis shoes or go barefoot)). Frogurt mostly appears in their 1st Form. As genes seem to have skipped a generation, Frogurt has their grandfather Dumplin's short stature, and their grandmother Towa's blue skin. Trivia * Frogurt is hinted to be an Immortal (Film: Highlander): ** See how many lines they fit from Queen's Princes of the Universe: *** Born to be kings: Daughter/Son of a despot. *** We're the princes of the universe: Daughter/Son of an interstellar despot. *** Fighting to survive in a war with the darkest powers: They're a Time Patroller, fighting against those who would unravel all of space time. *** Fighting for survival: Considering that Dumplin is a target for these dark powers, Frogurt faces a real chance of being Ret Gone. *** We've come to be the rulers of your world: Their father Cooler is a ruling member of the Planet Trade Organization, who routinely conquer planets. *** I am immortal: They are the grandchild of Demon God Dumplin and Towa. *** I have inside me blood of kings: King Cold and his ancestors. *** I have no rival: Being both of the Dumplin bloodline and a Freeza Clan royalist, few can even attempt to make that claim. *** No man can be my equal: If you take "man" as "mankind", let's face it, humans are pretty low on the Power Level scheme of things in the Dragon Ball universe. *** Take me to the future of your world: Time Traveller. *** No man could understand: Frogurt is of a lineage of Things Man Was Not Meant to Know from Puddin, both from her father Dumplin and of her mother Towa. *** My power is in my own hand: Hands on fighter, plus a sword wielder. *** Fly the moon and reach for the stars: Fights across time and space, interstellar warrior. *** Watch this man fly: Flying is a common power in Dragon Ball. ***Throw in their sword their future counterpart's different sword, and they are a pretty good runner. Perhaps they'll face off against Baskin Robbins. 31 Flavours? THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Immortal beings Category:F.A.G. Category:Demons Category:Majins Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Z Fighters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Time Patrollers